1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor suitable for vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting devices such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cPDPxe2x80x9d), a rare gas lamp and the like, and a vacuum ultraviolet device using said phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are frequent developments of a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device having a mechanism for attaining light emission by exciting a phosphor with vacuum ultraviolet ray radiated by rare gas discharge. A typical example thereof is a development of PDP. PDP is noticed as a flat panel display which can replace for a cathode ray tube (CRT) since it enables a large scale and a thin display PDP is a display device constituted by placing a lot of fine discharge spaces (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated as xe2x80x9cdisplay cellxe2x80x9d) in the form of a matrix, and a discharge electrode is provided in each display cell and on the inner wall of each display cell, a phosphor is applied. In a space in each display cell, a rare gas such as Hexe2x80x94Xe, Nexe2x80x94Xe, Ar and the like is sealed, and by applying voltage on the discharge electrode, discharging of the rare gas occurs in the display cell, and vacuum ultraviolet ray is radiated. A phosphor is excited by this vacuum ultraviolet ray, and visible lights are generated. An image is displayed by light emission of phosphors in display cells at given positions of a display device. As the phosphor used in each display cell, phosphors emitting blue color, green color and red color, respectively, are used, and by applying these phosphors in the form of a matrix, full color display can be effected.
Further, there is, recently, a tendency of reduction of harmful mercury from the standpoint of an environmental problem, and there is a notice on a rare gas lamp in which light is emitted by exciting a phosphor by emitting vacuum ultraviolet ray by discharge only of a rare gas using no mercury.
Recently, there are a lot of developments on a phosphor which gives light emission by being excited by vacuum ultraviolet ray and the like radiated by rare gas discharge. For example, regarding PDP, BaMgAl10O17:Eu, ZnzSiO4:Mn and (Y,Gd)BO3:Eu are put into practical use as a blue phosphor, green phosphor and red phosphor, respectively. However, for improving properties of full color PDP, Improvements in brilliance, color purity, life and the like of a phosphor are desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a phosphor for vacuum ultraviolet excited devices such as PDP and the like, having excellent light emitting efficiency, and a vacuum ultraviolet excited device using the same.
The present inventors have intensively studied for solving the above-mentioned problems, and resultantly, found that
a phosphor in which Eu or Tb is added for activation in a mother crystal system of M1M2M3O4 (in the composition formula, M1 represents at least one elements selected from Na and Li, M2 represents at least one elements selected from Gd and Y, and M3 represents at least one elements selected from Ge and Si.) is useful.
a phosphor in which an Eu2+ ion is added for activation in a three-component mother crystal system of SrOxe2x80x94Al2O3xe2x80x94B2O3 is useful, and
a phosphor in which Eu or Tb is added for activation in a mother crystal system of the general formula M2O2CN2 (in the composition formula, M represents at least one elements selected from La, Y and Gd.) is useful, and have completed the present invention.
Namely, the present invention relates to the following (1) to (4).
(1) A phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, obtained by adding Eu or Tb as an activating agent to a substrate comprising a compound represented by the general formula M1M2M3O4, wherein M1 represents at least one elements selected from Na and Li, M2 represents at least one elements selected from Gd and Y, and M3 represents at least one elements selected from Ge and Si.
(2) A phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, obtained by adding Eu as an activating agent to a substrate comprising a compound containing SrO, Al2O3 and B2O3.
(3) A phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, obtained by adding Eu or Tb as an activating agent to a substrate comprising a compound represented by the general formula M2O2CN2, wherein M represents at least one elements selected from La, Y and Gd.
(4) A vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device comprising a phosphor of any of the above-mentioned (1) to (3).
The present invention will be illustrated in detail below.
First, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, obtained by adding Eu or Tb as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound of the general formula M1M2M3O4 (in the composition formula, M1 represents one or more elements selected from Na and Li, M2 represents one or more elements selected from Gd and Y, and M3 represents one or more elements selected from Ge and Si.) will be illustrated.
For example, when an Eu ion (Eu3+) or a Tb ion (Tb3+) is added as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound represented by NaGdGeO4, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, represented by the general formula NaGd1-aEuaGeO4 or NaGd1-aTbaGeO4 (wherein, 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5) is preferable. Further, when Gd of NaGd1-aEuaGO4 or NaGd1-aTbaGeO4 is substituted by Y, it is preferable that 0.5 to 100 mol % of Gd is substituted by Y.
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device of the present invention can be applied to a phosphor excited with ultraviolet ray, X ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a device using the same.
A method for producing a phosphor according to the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding phosphor raw materials to provide a given component composition, as described below. As the raw material of sodium and lithium, carbonates, hydroxides, halides, nitrates and the like having high purity (99% or more) can be used, as the raw material of gadolinium and yttrium, oxides, carbonates, hydroxides, halides, nitrates and the like having high purity (99% or more) can be used, and as the raw material of germanium and silicon, oxides, carbonates and the like can be used, each being decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide.
As the raw material of europium and terbium which can be an activating agent for causing light emission in the phosphor, there can be used oxides having high purity (99% or more), or hydroxides, carbonates, nitrates, halides, oxalates and the like having high purity (99% or more) which can be decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide.
These raw materials are mixed by using a mortar, ball mill, V shape mixer, stirring apparatus or the like, then, the mixture is calcined at temperatures in the range from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C. for several hours to decades hours, to obtain a phosphor. When hydroxides, carbonates, nitrates, halides, oxalates and the like which can be decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide are used as a raw material, it is also possible to effect temporary calcination at temperatures in the range from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before main calcination.
As the calcination atmosphere in this procedure, air or oxygen atmosphere is preferable. Also, a flux in appropriate amount may be added for promoting calcination reaction.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is fractured by using a ball mill, jet mill or the like before being washed, and if necessary, classified. For further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor, re-calcination is conducted, if necessary.
Next, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, which is a blue light emitting phosphor in which Eu is added as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound of the formula SrAl2B2O7 will be illustrated. When Eu (Eu2+ ion) is added as an activating agent, the above-mentioned phosphor is preferably a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, of the general formula Sr1-aEuaAl2B2O7 (wherein, 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.5).
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device of the present invention can be applied to a phosphor excited with ultraviolet ray, X ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a device using the same.
A method for producing a phosphor according to the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding phosphor raw materials to provide a given component composition, as described below. As the aluminum raw material, xcex1-alumina, "Ugr"-alumina having high purity (99.9% or more), or aluminum hydroxide, nitrates, halides and the like having high purity (99.9% or more) are used, and as the boron raw material, boron oxide, boric acid and the like having high purity are used. As the strontium raw material, oxides having high purity (99.9% or more), or hydroxides, carbonates, nitrates, halides, oxalates and the like having high purity (99.9% or more) which are decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide can be used.
As the raw material of europium which can be an activating agent for causing light emission in the phosphor, there can be used the same compounds as described above.
These raw materials are mixed by using a ball mill, V shape mixer, stirring apparatus or the like, then, the mixture is calcined at temperatures in the range from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C. for several hours to decades hours, to obtain a phosphor. When hydroxides, carbonates, nitrates, halides, oxalates and the like which can be decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide are used as a raw material, it is also possible to effect temporary calcination at temperatures in the range from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before main calcination.
As the calcination atmosphere in this procedure, weak reductive atmosphere is preferable for producing divalent Eu stably. Also, a flux in appropriate amount may be added for promoting calcination reaction.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is fractured by using a ball mill, jet mill or the like before being washed, and if necessary, classified. For further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor. re-calcination is conducted, if necessary.
Finally, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, obtained by adding Eu or Tb as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound of the general formula M2O2CN2 (in the composition formula, M represents one or more elements selected from La, Y and Gd.) will be illustrated.
M2O2CN2 has a layered structure in which a M2O22xe2x88x92 layer and a CN22xe2x88x92 layer are laminated alternately. When Eu or Tb is added as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound represented by M2O2CN2 to obtain a phosphor, quenching due to energy transfer between activating agents can be suppressed, consequently, an activating agent can be added at higher concentration, and it has become possible to produce a phosphor having high brilliance by vacuum ultraviolet exciting.
Of phosphors for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device of the present invention, in the case, for example, of a phosphor obtained by adding Eu (Eu3+ ion) or Tb (Tb3+ ion) as an activating agent to a substrate composed of a compound of La2O2CN2, preferable is a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device, of the general formula La2-aEuaO2CN2 or La2-aTbaO2CN2 (wherein, 0.003xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa61). It is preferable to substitute from 0.5 to 100% by mol of La by Y, and it is also preferable to substitute from 0.5 to 100% by mol of La by Gd.
Further, a phosphor for a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device of the present invention can be applied to a phosphor excited with ultraviolet ray, X ray and electron beam out of the vacuum ultraviolet range, and to a device using the same.
A method for producing a phosphor according to the present invention is not particularly restricted, and for example, the phosphor is produced by compounding phosphor raw materials to provide a given component composition, as described below. As the raw materials of lanthanum, gadolinium and yttrium, oxides, carbonates, hydroxides, halides, nitrates and the like having high purity (99.9% or more) which can be decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide can be used.
As the raw material of europium or terbium which can be an activating agent for causing light emission in the phosphor, there can be used the same compounds as described above.
These raw materials are mixed by using a mortar, ball mill, V shape mixer, stirring apparatus or the like, then, the mixture is calcined at temperatures in the range from 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C. for several hours to decades hours, to obtain a phosphor. When hydroxides, carbonates, nitrates, halides, oxalates and the like which can be decomposed at higher temperature to give an oxide are used as a raw material, it is also possible to effect temporary calcination at temperatures in the range from 600xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. before main calcination.
Further, it is preferable that a carbon source such as graphite and the like is charged simultaneously in calcination, and a gas containing a nitrogen source such as an ammonia gas and the like is used as a calcination atmosphere. Also, a flux in appropriate amount may be added for promoting calcination reaction.
Further, a product obtained by the above-mentioned method is fractured by using a ball mill, jet mill or the like before being washed, and if necessary, classified. For further enhancing crystallinity of the resulted phosphor, re-calcination is conducted, if necessary.
When a phosphor of the present invention is applied to a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device such as PDP, rare gas lamp and the like, a preferable phosphor having high light emission strength is obtained, a vacuum ultraviolet excited light emitting device manifesting high brilliance can be realized, manifesting industrially extreme usefulness.